riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules for RP Enjoyment
Just a few basic rules to start with Above all else the SL Terms of use must be abided by. Any and all characters, IC and OOC. RL and SL are to be 18 years of age. As per Linden Lab's Terms of Use. Preface: it is assumed all persons entering this sim have basic roleplay ability or the willingess to learn basic roleplay concepts and techniques. If you can not roleplay at least two emotive descriptive sentances this sim probably isn't for you. As we use roleplay to describe the world around us and make an involved interweaved story this is very important to the depth of the world around us. It is assumed you are willing to fight fairly. With out godmoding or metagaming while in this sim. We are all adults and are all expected to act as such. 1. Always respect your other players and their actions. 2. While we all are attached to our characters keep in mind people every one gets injured some time. No one is invincible. The rules are structured in such a way as to allow you to continue playing the same person while still making the story interesting. And keep in mind your injurys and hospitilization will effect those around you and help drive the story!!! Their is no greater drive for conflict then the one's you hold dear geting harmed!! 3. While our Sims allow and cater to every kind of sexual or other perversion imaginable ( from extreme violence to graphic kinky sexual thangs), try to keep in mind your not the only one RPing. Make sure the roleplay is okay with the other person and clear massive changes to them ahead of time. But for all players to keep in mind. Try to have some relatively loose limits, because to make the story as immersive as possible and as realistic as possible almost any thing needs to be a possible occurrence. It also allows for character growth, plot line, plot thickening, and entire story-lines. RULE OF CONSENT ALWAYS APPLY'S FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!(please before even considering sexual or excessivly violent RP ask the other person in ims first and keep in mind their sexual orientation might not be the same as yours) If a person feels uncomfortable and says no allow them to Fade to Black (IE. the act WILL have taken place. but both partys will skip the RP as if it has happened and resume past the SEXUAL acts. PS I am putting in so many rules about sexual nature because I feel it needs to be covered most. All the other Sims covered violence and all the other fun shit so I am covering what I feel they have missed. Sex and sexual based things are roleplay enhancers and not to take the place of roleplay in any shape or form. If your here for a pure sex sim I can hand you landmarks to fully based sexual Sims. as a secondary note, do keep in mind our sim strives for realism.. if you fade to black every touchy roleplay.. the administration may inform you this sim is not for you 4. Not to be rude or blunt but one thing is simple. How you interpret the rules is fine and good but when speaking to an admin or GM their interpretation of the rules is ALWAYS correct. They are Admins and Gms for a reason. Accept their judgment and move on with it. If you feel you have been wronged in any way speak with an Admin. If you feel that is unfair still, speak to an owner...But chances are, if you feel the need to go that high, they aren't trying to rain on your parade because it's personal, they are simply doing their job. Be sure you really feel injustificaited...(If thats not a word, it is now) But keep in mind these rules are here to structure the sim and keep the roleplay running. Exceptions for certain rules can and WILL be made at the admin's discretion 5. The Admins and Sim owners have made this sim for their roleplay enjoyment that is the entire reason this sim exists. We are welcoming in the public roleplay base to diversify the roleplay and make it more enjoyable to all. If at any time any player is deemed to be making the sim less enjoyable they will be given ONE warning to change their actions. Upon need for a second warning they will be banned for one weeks time with out ANY chance to plead their case. This is non negotiable. We the owners are sorry but we have decided this is for the best of the whole community. Our goal is to not ever have to enforce this, but we will without hesitation. It is about fun! Don't ruin das fun!!! 6.******* BY entering this sim you auto consent that you are an ADULT OF AT LEAST 18 YEARS OF AGE who is open minded not a prude and can withstand jokes made about your religion, race, sexual orientation, mother/father/brother/sister/child, weight, ass. *******This is second life not Real Life. As such you should keep that in mind and understand this world is meant for a fun and enjoyable time. This sim specifically caters to an ADULT AUDIENCE and is geared for that aspect. If you have an issue seeing the human body in a nude state, dismembered state, drugged state, injured state...United state.. (Ha! I made a pun!) this is not the sim for you!!!! 7. Don't piss off a sim owner. EVER. They are mad dogs with rabies. They are quite tame while being petted and adored. But if you bite us. We will eat you... Alive.. With sauce... You have been warned ^^ We love you all, after all your the lifes blood of the sim, but this is for fun, made to be fun, and we like it when our fun is not ruined. After all, we're people too. We aren't golden Gods...We're just like you... Only stupid enough to risk ass loads of money on an idea that came to them at 3am.. 8. Never air your "dirty laundry" to any one but a GM or Admin, doing such to your friends or other players may seem fine and okay, but all it does is spread drama, cause issues, and makes the initial issue get broken up with each person it is relayed too. as well it could get you in trouble for spreading roumers, and you may very well recive punishment for doing such. so.. to sum this rule up. if you wish to whine about some one... do it to a GM or Admin, its why they are here. 9. Final rule for now. All rules are subject to change without notice due to orgys, hang-overs, face typing...And just about any cause you can think of, but we will do our best to keep them few and far between and give notice prior to any really seriouse re-writes as it is only fair. P.S. We are human. GM's, Admins, and owners. We don't spit acid or live for ruining someones day. We have feelings, a sense of humor, and we are approchable. We don't care if you've RPed here form day one or started five minutes ago, talk to us. Tell us our hard work has paid off... Tell us an idea blows... Tell us if something breaks, or goes wonky.. Tell us if you think you have a good idea. This is a team effort... Your important too because without you... We'd be very, very bored.